


Flowers

by Glorfindel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Humour, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is filled with lust and desires to wait no longer for the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

“Come with me,” Elrond said to Celebrían as he took the young elf maid by the hand to one of the classrooms in the healing talan in Lothlórien.

 

Upon arrival, he asked her lady’s maid to stay outside the door while they went into the large airy room. The walls were covered in anatomical charts and in a corner stood a wooden carving of an elven skeleton.

 

On the blackboard, at the front of the room, Elrond drew a small flower with a stub of pink chalk. The centre of the flower sprouted with rampant stamens. “This flower is you,” he said.

 

“Really?” Celebrían smiled. She sat at one of the desks and ran her finger over a gouged out name carved roughly into the wood surface. So Elrond was not perfect after all. The arranged marriage might not be so bad, now that she knew the perfectly mannered elf could misbehave.

 

Elrond was larger than most; Celebrían assumed that this was because of his peredhel inheritance. It thrilled her that she would be married to one whom she considered capable of defeating any opponent in battle. She liked having the best of everything and considered that Elrond might be just that; he was certainly a more attractive prospect than the other male marriage partners who had sought her hand in the past. Elrond was also so overwhelmingly and strikingly handsome that he made her go weak at the knees, not that she would ever admit this to him; not yet anyway. She looked at the name carved into the surface of the wood; perhaps she should show him that she could be just as bad.

 

Celebrían watched as Elrond drew a bumblebee hovering near the pink flower he had just drawn on the blackboard, its furry back brushed against the pollen-filled stamens. Then he drew another flower, over the other side of the blackboard in blue chalk. That flower had rampant stamens too.

 

“This flower is me,” he grinned before turning to look at the maiden who had captured his heart. “Celebrían, did you know that the bow on the front of your top is undone?”

 

He looked away, certain that his future wife would see to her dress, and drew a flight plan for the bumblebee. “The bee goes from this flower to this one and they never meet. That is so sad, isn’t it?” Elrond grinned naughtily at Celebrían. “Happily we are the sort of flowers that have to meet. So let us get rid of your chaperone and fertilise each others' blossoms as soon as we can, because I desire you and want to make you my own.”

 

Celebrían put the tip of her finger in her mouth and licked it. She circled an exposed nipple through the front of her now open dress as Elrond stared, eyes wide and filled with lust. “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
